


Mine

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: Elesis' life was empty. Killing demons over and over didn't satisfy her-until a certain person filled her empty heart.
Relationships: elesis/chung
Kudos: 2





	Mine

I thought hope is a good thing to have.

I have seen many heroes in my life—and the closest one is my father. He gave me inspiration to save people. It was a joy to see everyone's happy face when they're saved from demons. Their horrified face and the terror they felt were gone along with the enemy we massacred. They would thank us, sometimes they even gave something like money or food. It was beautiful to see them have hopes in us, even though we're a fellow human being. We're fragile and rely on weapons to defeat something inhuman.

But damn! Does that matter now?

Over the years, I've seen those people being happy, but I haven't seen my own brother's happy face. I was called to assist my father, I left my little brother behind at home. Because of all these demons existence, I had to leave something important to me. I want to slay every demon I see—I want them to disappear so nobody will have to suffer anymore. I met my brother again at Velder with his… "party". They called them team and recruited me in, but it was a boring adventure.

I learnt that honor and hope weren't needed in order to achieve my goal. I abandoned my honor and absorbed energy from Dark El to survive—the thing that I hated. It was like a drug to me now, it felt really good. In fact, no matter how much hope I have, I will never be able to save everyone. The weak will die, those weaklings that were waiting for heroes to save them will die. They need to learn how to survive!

I think because of this way of thinking and how I became right now, those people don't talk to me that much. Not even my own little brother that used to admire me. Did I become a disgrace? Did I become the wrong role model for him? Did I do things in the wrong way? I thought I should change, but why would I? As long as I like what I'm doing, I'll be happy. I'm in a group, but I feel alone. Should I care? No! The only reason I stay on this group is because I can massacre demons just by following them.

What? It's fun! I enjoy it so much!

It was boring until we met a thing in Hamel. It would be fun to watch them die, but the group wanted to save them. The thing is a boy named Chung. His appearance is so confusing. He has a body of a girl—not an actual girl's body, though. He doesn't sound like a boy either.

Eh, how did I find out he's a boy? I took a peek when he was unconscious.

I didn't feel like making friends with anyone, so when we were alone, I said something that I always kept. I didn't want to get into trouble and get a few hours of scold from everyone. I stared at him and said it bluntly.

"You have a big weapon, but why are you so weak? This is why you can't protect what you want."

I was expecting him to get sad by it and never talk to me ever again, but I was wrong. He smiled at me and gripped his weapon.

"I'll train harder! I want to be strong like you, sis!"

When I heard that, I was like…

_Did you just be happy with it and call me sis?!_

Ever since that day, I can't get rid of Chung. No matter how cruel I am, he'll always be there for me. The others looked at me with hatred like usual. They keep asking why I was still in the group, but they can't kick me away. I do my job as I told, so you can't really complain to that, right? Sometimes Chung defends me, even if I do a completely wrong action. The only problem is I'm… straying further from humanity, but it's fine. As long as I get what I want, it's fine.

I find the demons, I torture them, I see their blood pours down to the ground as they die slowly, and kill them later. Sometimes I kill them instantly. I want all these. I laugh as I do it, but I feel empty. What am I even laughing at? Is this fun? Am I enjoying it? Now what?

"Why are you alone again, sis?"

I snap from my thoughts and look at the one and only person that would come to me. Remember when I said Chung is confusing? He tied his hair into a long ponytail now. I don't even know what this boy is aiming anymore.

I look at the sun that is going to set to the ocean. Oh right, I'm here sitting on the cliff to see the sunset. I don't see that often, especially with all these battles going on. I could go down and sit on the beach, but I like the view from here. Chung smiles and sits beside me.

I don't answer him and keep looking at the sun. He already knows why I'm alone anyway. Maybe I should switch the question instead. "Why are you choosing to be alone with me?" I ask without looking at him.

"I can't leave you alone with injuries," he answers with a sad tone. Geez, injuries are part of the battle. I keep telling him it's fine to leave it. It will heal by itself, no need to worry about it. I should just throw him to the ocean.

Ouch!

I glare at him. How dare he brought that alcohol and bandages to treat my wounds?! I grabbed his hand harshly. "How many times do I have to tell you?!" I yell.

He's hurt by my grip, but I don't care. I'm definitely throwing him into the ocean. "But your skin is pale! You're losing a lot of blood!" he shouted with worried tone.

I let go of the grip and look at my hands. He's right, my skin is paler than usual. I lost so much blood today. How come I didn't realize this sooner, though? "Stay still, okay? I'll treat the wound," he smiles at me.

I look back at the sunset while he does the thing. Something keeps bothering me and his answer never satisfy me. "Seriously, why do you keep hanging out with me?" I ask for, probably, the thousands times already.

He chuckles at the question. "You're important, sis. Everyone treats you badly because you're different. I can't let you be alone all the time!"

"So you're pitying me," I reply. I don't care if he's approaching me because of that, though. I'm getting rid of him anyway.

I think he's panicking after I said that. Looking at the sun for too long is hurting my eyes, so I look at his face. Damn, that's one distorted face. "I'm not pitying you. I just hate the way everyone treats you. It's not fair."

Sigh… talking about fairness. Is anything even fair in this world? Even if I repent and be religious, Lady El won't give me everything I want. It's never fair. "I'm not going back to the group after this sunset. I want to go down there to the beach first," I say to him. I never walk on the beach before, so I'm kind of curious.

"Can I go with you?"

Oh, what a coincidence. This time I can drown him if he talks too much. "Sure," I smirk as I look away from him. The sun is slowly setting down to the ocean. After it's completely gone from the sight, the sky is still a bit red. They don't turn to dark blue instantly like fictions, do they?

It seems that Comet finished treating my injuries too. I stand up, but I feel a headache. The world might be spinning faster than usual. Chung grabs my body tightly for some reason. Am I going to fall? "I told you, sis. You're losing a lot of blood," he says with concern. He smiles and hold my left hand. "Come on, let's go! Do you want to play with the waves or build sand castle?" he asks as he lead the way to go down to the beach.

Wait, what? Sand castle?

I've heard about sand castles, but I never see one. Is it an actual castle? How do you even build something from sand anyway? I keep asking these questions until we arrive at the beach. I take off my shoes and feel the sand on my feet. It's a bit hard to walk on this thing, but it's soft and smooth. I think I can bury someone alive.

"Why do you want to go here?" Chung asks me and tilts his head.

"I was planning to throw you to the ocean, but let me think about it," I answer him bluntly. He's an intriguing creature, I like his unexpected reply. I would love to hear what he has to say about that.

"So you want to play with the waves?" he asks with a smile and drag me toward the ocean. The water is cold, but it's kind of relaxing to let this water moves. My feet are buried in the sand if I don't move, though… "Let's not go to deep. The water will hurt your wounds," he chuckles and looks down on his feet. "Do you like the waves?"

"I don't know. This is my first time going to the beach," I reply to him. Maybe it would be fun to go further into the ocean, but I'm not wasting all Chung's effort on treating my injuries. On closer look, he looks really happy. "Tell me about this sand castle. Can we see it? It's getting dark."

Chung looks at the sky, then stares at me. "We can build a small one!" he shouts and took me to sit slightly away from the ocean. He grabbed the wet sand with his hand and started making… a pyramid or something. I grab the sand with my palm and made it into a small star. Ah, so this thing can be formed into something when it's wet? This is interesting. "Wait here. I'll find something," he says before he gets up and walks away to search on something.

Okay… let me continue this dull pyramid that he made. I add more sand on the top and try to make, you know, one of those wedding cakes, but square. I make a line with my finger in the middle of each side. Ah, yes, perfect.

Before it goes completely dark, Chung finally comes back with a huge seashell. "I'm lucky! I got this!" he smiles happily like a little kid and sits beside me. "What did you make?" he asks and stares at what I build.

"Ziggurat," I answer him shortly. I don't care about the castle, I want something different from normal.

"You're good at this, sis. I need to learn more from you," he says with sparkling eyes. What is wrong with this kid? Is he excited with everything he sees or what?

I sigh and take the seashell from his hand. "What's this? You want to use it on battle?" I ask and stare at it while I'm still able to see. This is the hermit crab's thing, right? This spirally empty seashell… What's the point of finding this thing?

Chung takes the seashell back and put it near my ear. I can hear a sound from the empty space, it's like sound of the waves I'm hearing. This is weird and interesting at the same time. "Can I keep this?" I ask and take the seashell from him again. I would like to have this strange thing with me.

"Of course! I got that for you," he chuckles and looks at the ocean. It's getting dark and the moon isn't coming out. I wonder if he would stay with me the whole night if I don't want to go back.

"Thank you," I say with… what is this feeling… happiness? When was the last time I feel happy? This calms my heart, I love it.

"You're smiling!"

What? Huh… I didn't realize I'm smiling. I notice the wave is getting closer to us. I stand up while Chung holds my arm to make sure I don't fall again. "I'm going back."

"Oh, you're not throwing me? I was trying to escape by finding that seashell, sis," Chung replies with a laugh and lead us back to the group.

"Just call me by my name," I say to him. Isn't this interesting? I found another thing I want. I want the demons to suffer, I want to see they lose their blood to death, I want them to die, and lastly… I want this happy feeling.

No, no, don't get me wrong. I didn't mean to be happy with everyone. I want him—I want Chung. I don't want him to go anywhere else. I want him to stay with me all the time, just like today. Even when the others are having fun, I don't want him to join the fun. He's mine.

* * *

A long time had passed as we went through our journey. Everyone probably realized I'm trying to keep Chung for myself. Whenever they have a discussion, I always took him away from them. In a battle, I stay away from them as far as possible because I know he'll come after me. Sometimes I take him away from them, rest on a quiet place, and stay there until he falls asleep on my shoulder. I don't care if I annoy the others, I'll get what I want.

But this time… I don't think I can get him. We're just back from this world called Rigomor. My brother and this one guy are fighting, but I don't care what they're arguing about. Why does Chung look so sad? What's bothering him? Is it that unconscious angel?

"Maybe if we're all grouping, we can save them!"

We were having a battle, but we retreated from Rigomor. We could save those people, but I like it this way. Chung is saved and he doesn't have to suffer that much.

"We should find a way to go back to Rigomor!"

Go back? No! What are they talking about? I want to stay here with Chung! This is fine, we don't need anything else—

"Elesis, you're the biggest problem in our fight. Why do you keep distancing yourself from us?"

Everyone is looking at me angrily and saying the same thing over and over, but Chung is denying it. Come on, what's wrong? I just want to be alone with Chung. Why is everyone keeping him away from me now?

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect everyone…" Chung muttered. N-No! You don't need to protect everyone! I'm fine, so why are you sad?! I have so many things to say, but I don't want him to hate me. I know I'm already selfish enough to drag him everywhere with me.

"Chung, you did fine," I say as I try to reach him, but the others' slaps my hand.

"This is all your fault! If only you cooperated with us, none of this will happen!"

What? No, no! Stop keeping me away from him! I drew my weapon and slice whoever in front of me. I don't care if it's my own brother! "Stay away from my Chung!" I shout and continue to attack as they try to stop me. I can see Chung's surprised expression, but I don't care anymore.

I'll kill all these "party" members if I have to. He's mine.

I swing my weapon and slice everything that's in my way. I can't take this anymore! I'll destroy this place if I have to! I'll do anything to take him with me! He's mine! My happiness, my love, my everything!

"Elesis, wait!"

What do you mean "wait", Chung?! No! I want you right now! RIGHT NOW! I raise my weapon and slaughter this "party". Just die! DIE!

…

I feel like my sanity comes back to me when I see the person in front of me. It's Chung… and all those cuts that breaks through his armor is… my fault…? So he chose the others over me? I'm not special? What am I to him, then? "Elesis, listen to me!" he stares into my eyes.

Huh? Why is water coming out from my eyes? No, I don't want to listen. I turn around and run away from the place. I don't want to be a part of that group anymore!

I keep running to the place I want to be. I pant heavily and look at the familiar view as I sit on the ground. This is the place where I find my happiness—the cliff with the beach and ocean near it. I'm not here for sunset, it's still noon. I can see the beach clearer than before.

I open my bag to take the seashell out, but it's… broken? Did I break it when I unleash my anger? How… How can I be so careless? I always kept it safe! Why did I break it?!

The water comes out from my eyes again. I haven't cried in a long time. Everything was almost perfect, I was happy! Why did it turn into this? Where did I do wrong? Did I let this happen? I feel empty again, after a long time. I left them—I left Chung. All the warm feeling in my heart is gone in an instant. Nothing matters to me anymore. I hate this feeling, I want my happiness back, but how?

Am I supposed to be alone this whole time?

No! I don't want to be alone! I'll kill them. I'll kill everyone who takes Chung away from me. I'll do anything for it! I want my Chung back—

"I knew you'll go here! Don't run away like that!"

This voice… this familiar voice that brings warmth to my heart…

I wipe my tears and face Chung. He smiles and sits beside me. Those bandages… I did that to him… "Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Because you're not there," Chung answers and looks at me. He probably notices I was crying. How embarrassing…

"I hurt you. Why are you still coming to me?" I ask him again. I'm glad that he's here, but I don't understand. Why is he leaving those people after he chose them?

"Because I want to be with you."

I startle and look at him. Did I hear that wrong? No, and he doesn't seem to be lying either. Did he do this so I won't bother the rest of that group? No, right? He's actually making this decision, right?!

I pin his hands on the ground and stay on top of him. "You're not going to that group again? You'll stay with me forever?" I ask and threaten at the same time. He's not going to sneak away at night to meet them, right? RIGHT?!

Chung chuckles and smiles at me. "I told you to listen to me. I'm not going back there, I'm staying with you!

I get up and pull his body to stare at his eyes. He's not lying? He's not lying! He's going to stay with me forever! This is too good to be true! I pinch my own cheeks. Ah, it hurts, it's not a dream!

He takes out something like a compass from his pocket and shows it to me. Its hand is pointing at me. "I stole this. It can detect Dark El. It'll point at you all the time, but if it moves a bit away from you, a demon might be nearby. We can find them if you want to," he explains.

That's… beautiful. He puts the compass into my hand and let me keep it. But that reminds me… "Chung, I broke the seashell…" I mutter.

"It's fine! We can find another one," Chung smiles and pats my head. "Do you want to go to the beach now? We can make a bigger sand ziggurat!"

I nod and grab his hand to go down to the beach. I don't care about anything anymore. I have my happiness right here and that's all I need. It's perfect now—my life is perfect!

"Chung, I love you."

"I love you too, Elesis."

* * *

_When Denif asked Chung what he wanted to protect, everyone thought he didn't give an answer._

_But he did._

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> so  
> i gave up on writing an actual fluffy lovey dovey romance because idk how it feels LOL  
> ty for reading lovelove


End file.
